La Douleur Exquise
by Carine du Noir
Summary: Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, Sasha makin membenci label teman yang disematkan Jean padanya. Oneshot. JeanxSasha.


**Author's Note: **Helloooo there! Carine du Noir is back with another JeanSha fanfiction, mihi :3 sekali-kalinya nulis satu pairing yang sama dua kali ini, sebelumnya beda-beda semua kan. Kali ini mau coba dari PoVnya Sasha, soalnya yang kemaren udah Jean kan. Inspired by Sakura no Hanabiratachi-nya AKB48 sama Goodbye Summer-nya f(x). Yosh, hope you enjoy!

* * *

**La Douleur Exquise**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Characters © Shingeki no Kyojin by Hajime Isayama**

**Genre: Romance / Drama**

**Rating: K+**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"_La Douleur Exquise: the heart-wrenching pain of wanting the affection of someone unattainable."_

* * *

"Masa ya Jean, masa…"

"Apaan? Awas kalau nggak penting."

"Besok kita lulus."

"…Dasar."

Gadis Braus itu hanya nyengir saat pemuda Kirschtein di sebelahnya mendengus. Melankolis, sebenarnya mereka berdua. Toh detik-detik terakhir masa SMA mereka dihabiskan dengan duduk diam di atap sekolah, menatap cakrawala senja di ujung sana, alih-alih dengan teman-teman sekelas mereka yang (mungkin) sedang saling bertangisan satu sama lain, atau sibuk mempersiapkan acara wisuda besoknya.

Sasha dan Jean, Jean dan Sasha.

Bagi mereka, dunia hanyalah satu sama lain.

Bukan, ini bukan romansa platonik ala siswa-siswi SMA lain yang saling sibuk mengucap cinta. Walau klise, mungkin kata 'persahabatan' lebih cocok untuk mendeskripsikan hubungan aneh mereka. Sasha yang sangat berisik dan Jean yang kadang terkesan angkuh, bukanlah kombinasi yang akan diprediksi orang lain.

Mayoritas dari mereka mengira Sasha akan jadi teman dekat Connie, karena pembawaan ceria mereka yang sejenis. Dan mereka pikir Jean akan berakhir menempel dengan Marco, karena sifat mereka yang melengkapi satu sama lain. Dan bukannya asumsi itu salah—Sasha memang partner-in-crime Connie, dan Jean-Marco adalah pasangan _bro _kesayangan manusia-manusia fujoshi satu sekolah.

Namun bukan berlebihan bahwa Jean dan Sasha memiliki dunia mereka sendiri, candaan dan topik yang hanya akan mereka mengerti sendiri. Jika mereka sedang mengobrol, seolah mereka menutup dunia di luar mereka berdua, dan hidup dalam gelembung kecil mereka sendiri.

"Kau ingat nggak waktu kita pertama kali ketemu?" Sasha nyengir geli saat pita memorinya memutarkan kembali ingatan itu. Jean hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli, walau setitik melankoli bermain pada irisnya, dan bibirnya mengulas sebuah senyum lembut.

"Tch, ingat lah. Kan kejadiannya disini…"

.

_**Flashback**_

.

"..."

"Hai! Aku Sasha Braus. Kau anak kelas satu juga kan? Kok cuma ngeliatin? Ah—pasti kepingin ya. Boleh deh nih sedikit—keripik kentang kan lumayan untuk mengganjal lapar. Namamu siapa, omong-omong? Kelas berapa? Kok nggak upacara? Ini kan hari pertama sekolah setelah MOS!"

Dalam hidup Jean Kirschtein yang singkat selama lima belas tahun, gadis ini adalah wanita paling cerewet yang pernah ditemuinya.

Awalnya, Jean kabur ke atap sekolah untuk menghindari upacara bendera. Kepala sekolah mereka (yang dijuluki 'cabe mini') Pak Levi akan berpatroli di saat upacara, dan sekarang sepatu yang dipakai Jean berwarna-warni—hanya karena sepatu hitamnya basah karena hujan kemarin. Kabur ke UKS pun bukan pilihan, karena dokter sekolah mereka—Dokter Hanji, namanya—adalah maniak kelas satu.

Dan saat ia berpikir dirinya sudah aman, muncullah gadis dengan rambut _ponytail _ini, tangan kanannya memeluk sekantong besar keripik kentang rasa keju dan di tangan kirinya ada sebungkus besar roti sobek rasa coklat-keju. Sedang sibuk memamah biak di atap, duduk bersila menatap jejeran siswa di bawah.

"Kau sendiri kenapa nggak upacara…?"

"Laper. Kalau maksain upacara saat perut lapar, nanti pingsan loh."

Entahlah mana yang lebih lucu—gadis dengan selera makan sebesar ini pingsan, atau ekspresi serius Sasha saat mengatakannya, nyaris khidmat—seolah-olah prosesi memakan kentang akan mempengaruhi sisa hidupnya kedepannya.

_Lucu, _Jean terkekeh dalam hati saat menyaksikan polah gadis ini.

"Bagi deh, keripiknya. Aku Jean Kirschtein, kelas 1-D." Pemuda Kirschtein itu menjatuhkan dirinya di sebelah Sasha, tangan kanannya mengambil sepotong keripik. "Wah, sama! Kemarin aku gugus 7 waktu MOS. Sama Marco. Nanti dia di 1-D juga. Kenal Marco tidak?" gadis Braus itu terus berkicau, kadang diselingi suara 'kraus' atau gemerisik bungkus plastik yang dibuka. Obrolan mereka pun mengalir—semudah dan sesimpel itu.

Tentu saja Pak Levi yang berpatroli menemukan mereka berdua. Hukuman membersihkan semua toilet di sekolah menanti mereka saat pulang sekolah. Namun untuk sekali itu, Jean tidak menyesal dihukum.

.

_**Flashback ends**_

_**.**_

"Sejak saat itu aku nggak berani cabut upacara." Jean terkekeh geli, mengenang masa-masa perkenalan mereka. "Ah, Jean kan cupu. Begitu Pak Levi muncul langsung sembah sujud begitu." Sasha tertawa terbahak, menertawakan Jean yang pada saat itu teramat takut pada kepala sekolah mereka. "Ya iyalah aku takut! Dia bawa sarung begitu—kalau aku diselepet bagaimana?" dengan sisa-sisa senyum yang terpasang di wajah, Jean menoyor halus kepala Sasha.

.

.

_Deg._

.

.

"Apaan coba toyor-toyor." Sasha tertawa kecil, walaupun tidak bisa dipungkiri barusan jantungnya seolah sesaat berhenti. Selalu, _selalu _begitu. Saat Jean menoyor kepalanya atau mengacak-acak rambutnya. Bahkan hal-hal kecil seperti menarik Sasha menjauh saat ada mobil yang akan lewat, atau mengambilkannya buku dari rak atas perpustakaan—semua yang Jean lakukan mampu mengirimkan pasukan kupu-kupu ke perut Sasha, membuat nafasnya tertahan sejenak.

_Suka. _Ia sudah menyukai Jean pada hari pertama mereka bertemu, saat Jean memutuskan untuk duduk dan mengobrol bersamanya alih-alih pergi dan mencari tempat persembunyian yang lain.

Saat mereka terkapar di aula, kelelahan setelah membersihkan toilet, namun tertawa puas.

Saat pentas seni tahun lalu, saat Jean bermain bass bersama band kelasnya.

Saat ulang tahun Sasha yang terakhir ketika Jean meneleponnya tengah malam hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun.

Saat Jean sedang serius belajar di kelas, berusaha sebisanya.

Saat Jean sedang tertidur kelelahan diatas mejanya, dengan ekspresi wajah damai yang jarang ditunjukkannya.

Saat Jean sedang tersenyum. Tertawa. Karena ia, Sasha Braus, _bersamanya._

_Selalu. _Sasha Braus selalu menyukai Jean, apapun yang dilakukannya. Walaupun mungkin Jean tidak akan pernah menyukainya, atau bahkan melihatnya sebagai seorang gadis. Toh keinginan untuk terus bersama Jean yang selalu dipanjatkannya sudah cukup egois, dan bisa melihat senyuman Jean setiap hari saja sudah melebihi cukup baginya.

.

_Ah, kau berdusta, Sasha._

"Jean…"

"Hmm?"

"_Will there be next time?"_

"Kau ngomong apa sih." Jean menyikut gadis di sebelahnya, berusaha terdengar optimis. "Pasti, pasti akan selalu ada 'lain waktu'. Karena itu kan, kita tidak saling mengucapkan selamat tinggal—_best friends don't leave each other." _Pemuda itu nyengir, sebelah tangannya diletakkan diatas kepala Sasha—tanpa menyadari bahwa gadis _ponytail _itu menggigit bibirnya.

_Sesak._ Rongga dadanya sesak oleh pengharapan yang tak akan pernah terwujud, oleh mimpi-mimpi yang terbentur kenyataan. Oleh kata-kata Jean yang simpel namun esensinya menghujam hatinya.

Egois. Egois, Sasha memang sangat egois. Bohong kalau ia bilang melihat senyuman Jean sudah cukup baginya, ia selalu menginginkan yang tak bisa diraihnya. Ia ingin menjadi alasan dari senyuman-senyuman Jean. Ia menginginkan tepukan simpel di kepala setiap hari oleh Jean, menginginkan momen-momen simpel yang berharga seperti ini, terus menerus. Ia menginginkan menjadi _lebih dari sekedar sahabat._

.

Siapa sangka, suatu hari Sasha Braus akan membenci label 'sahabat' yang disematkan Jean padanya.

.

Hanya karena ia menginginkan lebih, lebih dari sekedar sahabat.

.

"…"

"Sasha—JANGAN NANGIS!" Mendadak Jean kalang kabut saat tetes-tetes air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata sahabatnya. "Kok nangis sih? Memang aku ngapain? Nih, sapu tangan—aduh, dasar cewek…" pemuda Kirschtein itu buru-buru mengulurkan sapu tangan kotak-kotak merah itu kepada Sasha, panik namun tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Hahaha, nggak, ini nggak apa-apa kok. Sori. Aku cengeng ya…" Sasha tertawa lemah sembari menyeka air matanya dengan sapu tangan yang diberikan Jean. "Cuma… Aku—aku—hiks…" gadis itu kembali terisak, tenggorokannya tercekat menahan isakan yang tidak mau dikeluarkan olehnya. Sasha tahu Jean pasti akan menganggapnya aneh, namun berusaha menjelaskan alasannya menangis pun percuma.

Toh ia menangis karena pada akhirnya, rasa sukanya yang benar-benar pertama kalinya akan tetap tersimpan dalam hatinya. Menangis karena dirinya yang pengecut dan tidak mampu jujur pada Jean dan dirinya sendiri hingga pada detik terakhir. Menangis karena dirinya egois, karena ia menginginkan sesuatu yang berada di luar jangkauannya.

.

.

_Menangis karena ia sangat, sangat menyukai Jean._

.

(Jika tidak mau disebut cinta pertama.)

.

"Sini, peluk."

"…Heh?"

"Jangan celangapan, bodoh." Berlawanan dengan esensi tajam kata-katanya, senyuman tipis bermain di wajah Jean. "Kalau mau nangis, sini—nangis. Yang sedih bukan cuma kau, tahu…" ia berdehem, berusaha menyembunyikan ujung kalimatnya yang nyaris bergetar karena tangisan yang ditahannya di ujung tenggorokan. Bola matanya sudah panas, namun ia tahu ia tidak boleh menangis—ia harus kuat. _Demi Sasha._

Beringsut tanpa suara, gadis Braus itu membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Jean yang hanya mengelus-elus rambutnya. "Ngerti, aku ngerti kok. Aku juga sedih…" seulas senyum sedih mengukir wajah Jean. Atap sekolah senyap tanpa suara, hanya ada mereka berdua dan pantulan oranye keemasan senja pada tetes-tetes air mata Sasha yang berjatuhan dalam tangisan diam.

"...Jean jangan pergi. Kita kuliah sama-sama aja…"

"Aku nggak akan kemana-mana, kok." Kalimat Jean tercekat. "Aku akan telepon kamu setiap minggu. Sebulan sekali kita ketemuan. Tiap malam kita chat, atau minimal SMS. Aku janji." Kata-katanya mengusik lembut telinga Sasha, yang hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan.

.

"Aku ngerti kok…"

.

_Jean tidak mengerti. _Sasha tersenyum lemah, menghapus air matanya yang tersisa. _Bukannya aku mengharapkan Jean untuk mengerti juga… Tapi Jean tidak akan mengerti masalah ini. Jean tidak akan mengerti kenapa aku menangis. _

_._

_Jean tidak akan mengerti kalau aku menangis karena aku suka Jean._

_._

_._

* * *

**Author's Note: **Did I hear somebody said gantung? /plak ah gitulah, nulisnya juga jam setengah satu malem, jadi kalo ada typo atau apa gitu yang aneh-aneh disitu ya tolong dimaafin aja. You know the drill lah, silahkan kotak review dibawah diisi, tinggalkan kesan pesan anda setelah nada berikut. Carine du Noir, signing out!


End file.
